


Fingerprints in the Dust

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Servant Malik, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Gothic, Prophetic Visions, Siblings, Vampire Family, Vampire Isis, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: "Just send him to me, Malik, and let me worry about the consequences."Malik abandoned the doorway and came to stand beside her. From the corner of her eye, Isis could see the sneer on his face. "If those consequences bring harm to His Majesty, I will have your heart -- and your head.""You wound me, Brother.""Not yet, dear sister--" He sneered the word. "--but I assure you that it can be arranged."





	Fingerprints in the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> 99\. Too Little, Too Late
> 
> Looks like this is going to be a series...
> 
> Takes place concurrently with "Mercy (And Other Impossible Things)".

The garden shrine was peaceful despite the turmoil up at the house. Isis lit the olive oil lamp on the offering ledge built into the back wall, then used the same flame to ignite a lump of incense. The sweet smoke coiled into the air, filling her lungs with the smell of home. From the clay pitcher she had carried with her, she poured cool, clean water into the waiting receptacle.

A small sound drew her attention to the person now standing behind her. Without turning she said, "Malik."

"Set is here." The contempt weighed his normally light voice down, deepening it. "The prodigal returns." He snorted. "Just as you said he would."

Of course it was happening as she had foreseen. This was one time she would have preferred to be mistaken. Isis pressed her fingertips to the side of the offering ledge. There was a thin film of dust on the smooth stone; clearly, they had been neglecting the upkeep of the shrine. She made a mental note to chastise the household staff.

"Inform Lord Set that I wish to speak with him."

"What good will it do?"

"Just send him to me, Malik, and let me worry about the consequences."

He abandoned the doorway and came to stand beside her. From the corner of her eye, she could see the sneer on his face. "If those consequences bring harm to His Majesty, I will have your heart -- and your head."

"You wound me, Brother."

"Not yet, dear _sister_ \--" He sneered the word. "--but I assure you that it can be arranged."

She inhaled more of the incense smoke, willing it to calm her racing thoughts. "I remain loyal to our Pharaoh."

He leaned in closer, his breath hot on her neck, and hissed, "See that it stays that way, Sister. Or I will teach you the folly of betrayal."

And then he was gone, leaving her alone with the stillness of the night and the chaos of her remembered visions. She lifted her hands from the stone ledge, assuming the pose of offering and adoration, and prayed to the ancient Gods that they would give her the correct words to speak in the confrontation to come.

And then Isis folded her hands, tuned her senses to the night... and waited for Set to come to her.

　

 


End file.
